


Family is a two-way street.

by JKirin



Series: I'm your family (and you're mine) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Found Family, Iruka Week, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Umino Hours Drabble Challenge, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin
Summary: Iruka is supposed to be the one supporting Kakashi, not the other way around. Right?***For Iruka Week Day 6 prompt - FamilyFor Umino Hours Drabble Challenge
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: I'm your family (and you're mine) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111484
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Family is a two-way street.

Iruka was pulled awake by a soft blanket. He didn't mean to doze off and immediately tried to stand up but was stopped by a headache. 

"Easy, " he heard a chuckle as his head bumped into his friend's stomach. It was warm, so he decided to stay there as Kakashi stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry," Iruka felt guilty for falling asleep before finishing chores, and the delicious smell from the kitchen didn't help. He was supposed to be supporting Kakashi, not the other way around.

Kakashi nudged Iruka to look up, then dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"No need."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, baby! No need to feel guilty! You're a hardworking human and deserve to be cared for just as much as you care for others 💖 💖 💖
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short drabble 😊 Again, special thanks to [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) for instigating this fun challenge!


End file.
